


Like, ever.

by mukebitches



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukebitches/pseuds/mukebitches
Summary: Michael knows for sure he's gonna miss the hell out of Luke when he'll be gone in a year for London, to chase his dream and become the musical artist he's always wanted to be. He isn't sure of anything besides being completely in love with him. Despite everything he tries to push away his feelings to not ruin the friendship with his best friend.





	Like, ever.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. Like ever."  
"It's not like we're not seeing each other ever again, Mike." he whispered back with a small sad smile.  
He looked down at me engulfing me some more into his arms.  
I nuzzled my head in his shoulder, taking in all I could have of him before watching him leave.

How could I be so selfish and feel this? Damn, he was actually doing what he wanted for once. A part of me hoped I could let him down by costantly reminding him how much I would have missed him.  
I should want the best for him. And I do. But I also want the best for us.

Thinking about having just one last year in his company made me swing mood in barely 2 minutes.  
From laughing like crazy, and acting like idiots jumping up and down his bed, Luke and I got super emotional.  
But lately it had happened quite often since I was being extra worried about our futures.

I groaned into his shoulder as he pressed a small kiss beside my ear, tickling me, whispering sweet nothings over and over again.  
I pulled away to stare at him again:  
His blonde short hair was sticking everywhere and it almost made me release a small laugh, but looking through his sad blue baby eyes all I was feeling was affection.

He's always been by my side, supporting me with my decisions against everyone and everything.  
Now it was my turn.

I kept on staring at him, kinda spaced out, observing the way his lipring fit right into his perfect pout, admiring the way the sun was lighting up his whole face. I could easily recognize a few freckles next to his collarbone, under the neck of his black shirt, starting to feel the urge to touch it with my own fingers. So I did. At the same time his soft lips collided with the tip of my nose, after peppering my cheeks with small kisses.  
I started to protest by pushing him away erupting in a big set of laughs, but his strong arms kept me in place, manoeuvring himself on top of me and crashing me all the way down into the mattress of his comfortable bed.

"Luke, for God's sake, get off!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, shoving lightly his chest in attempt to make him feel guilty and set me free. Even though I wasn't very sure of wanting him to get away.  
"No can't do bro. Now calm down or my mom will think I'm murdering you or something, even if for a good reason..." he mumbled against my chest.  
"Excuse me?" I gasped, pretending to be offended. "You actually ARE murdering me or something. And don't I even get to complain abou-"  
"Shit Michael, stop. I hate you" he admitted, trying to cover up a fond smile, sighing on me.  
"You adore me instead." I replied, wrapping my hands around his neck. I eyed Luke's PS4, always in mood to play videogames.  
"But you won't love me anymore once I'll kick your ass at fifa for the 49th time this week..."  
"Don't you dare challenging me, Clifford. I let you win plenty of times, of course."  
"You sure? Wanna try again?" I suggested, with an evident smirk on my face, already starting to untangle myself from his grip to get the controllers, ready to tease him till death, extra sure to win.

He sucked at Fifa after all, and do not try to compete with a gamer. Silly Hemmings.

"But I wanna cuddle..." he whined, tugging on my shirt, with a pout again, pushing us back in our original position.  
I sighed, running my hands through the blonde strands of his short hair. I obviously gave in, how could I say no to cuddly Luke?

"I wish I didn't have to leave, like ever." Luke whispered once again, repeating on purpose the cheesy stuff I revealed a few minutes before.  
I chuckled, looking at our tangled legs and realizing all of a sudden the proximity of our faces. 

Of course I was used to have these close moments with my best friend, but I just I wasn't used to the new feelings I started to get towards him. If I didn't know myself, I would have said they were butterflies, erupting in my stomach every time Luke andI would share sleepovers, walk next to each other, brush hands. Every time he would whisper something sweet to me to make me feel better or press kisses all over me. But I knew myself and I knew him. We have always been just friends and I was sure Luke was more than straight anyways.

He had to leave, so hiding this shouldn't have been a big deal. My best friend was about to start his musical career. I didn't want to fuck up everything between us.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I could have written it all a bit better to be honest, and I know this sucks but I'm in love with cuddling muke so whatever.  
> I might continue this though, if you want me to :)


End file.
